Love's Surprise
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: Three years after the 4th great ninja war, Gaara learns that on the day of his birthday his wife has an unexpected surprise in store for him. (GaaraXHinata)


**In honor of Gaara's birthday I decided to write this cute little story about him and Hinata.**

**Please enjoy!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!**

It was just like every other day for Gaara sitting at his desk doing what seemed to be endless amounts of paper work.

Things had really changed for him since the great war ended three years ago, in that amount of time he had become one of the greatest hero's alongside Naruto for helping him defeat Mandara.

But really he was grateful to one special person.

Hinata Hyuga, when his eyes first met hers his simply couldn't describe the feeling he felt. Gradually as time passed Gaara grew closer to Hinata and after they got to know each other more, Gaara made the decision that Hinata would be his wife. And they had been happy ever since then.

For Hinata as Gaara described was an angel with her kind and gentle personality and caring nature.

But today was no ordinary day; today was a very special day for Gaara. It was his birthday; he smiled as he thought back on how much his life had changed.

He had everything he could ever ask for, friends that admired him, two older siblings who adored him and a wife who loved him more than anything.

What more could he possible want, surely nothing could compare to what he already had could it?

There was a soft knock as his door pulling him away from his thoughts "Come in" he called the door opened to no other than Hinata.

A kind gentle smile caressed her face as she walked towards Gaara. He smiled at her as he stood up and embraced her. "Hey babe" he said.

Hinata rested her head against his shoulder "Hello" she said softly, his hand ran through her silky blue hair as the smell of lavender filled his nose.

Hinata raised her head to look into Gaara's eyes, eyes that were filled with love and compassion. Gaara then pressed his lips against hers as his tongue slithered into her warm moist cavern. Piñata deepened their kiss as her own tongue found its way into his mouth as she let out a moan while wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their kiss lasted for about a minute only when the need for air grew too large did they pull away.

"Do you know that today is?" Gaara asked

Hinata giggled "Of course I do, happy birthday my love".

Gaara grinned "Oh good for a second there I thought you forgot" he teased.

Hinata giggled even more "I could never forget, you're the only person that I could ever love". Her arms wrapped tighter around his neck.

"Gaara…there's something that I want to tell you".

"What's that?" Gaara asked Hinata looked down for a moment before looking into his eyes with a graceful smile, "I have a very special present that I l think you'll love".

Gaara smiled "And what may that be, love?"

Hinata kissed his cheek before she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm pregnant". She said tenderly, Gaara's eyes grew wide "W-What did you say?" Hinata shed a tear of joy "I said I'm pregnant you're going to be a father Gaara". The red head looked at Hinata for a moment before he placed a hand on her stomach "You're carrying my child within you".

Hinata nodded "I h-hope you like you're present". She said as she tried to fight back tears, she was a bit surprised when Gaara's arms wrapped tighter around her holding her close.

"Hinata…this is wonderful, I love you so much" he said as a few tears came down his cheeks. The bluenette couldn't hold back the tears and they streamed down her face as the two held each other tightly. "Do you like you're present?" she asked.

Gaara tilted her head head upwards and smiled as more tears came down "It's the best present that I could ever ask for thank you…so much".

_Nine months later_

Hinata held her baby close, exhausted after her labor. A smile came upon her face "Look Gaara" she said urging him to come closer. Gadara leaned in to see his new baby, how graceful it looked in Hinata's arms. Her smile grew bigger "It's a girl" she said.

He smiled as his hand gently caressed his daughter's face she was beautiful, with the same blue locks like Hinata, the feel of Gaara's hand caused her to open her eyes making his smile grew bigger her eyes were exactly like his, his beautiful teal green eyes.

Gently taking his baby in his arms, Gaara looked down upon his precious child. Taking note on how much she looked like Hinata.

He looked back at his wife "She's perfect" he said. Hinata gently smile grew "She needs a name". Gaara thought for a moment looking down on his child until he thought of one.

"How about Karuna…it was my mother's name".

"Karuna" Hinata savored the sound "That's a beautiful name, her name shall be Kaurna". Gaara smiles as he nuzzles his daughter's cheek before leaning down towards Hinata.

"You really are the best thing that has ever come into my life. Thank you so much".

Hinata placed a hand on his face "I love you". She says sweetly Gaara smiles "I love you too". He says as he leans down to kiss Hinata before kissing Karuna's forehead causing her to smile.

**All done, I hope that you all liked it. I think Gaara and Hinata are simply the cutest!**

**Please review!**

**Happy Birthday Gaara, we love you!**


End file.
